


(You Make Everything) Okay

by failedabortion



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Birthday Sex, Canon Lesbian Character, Coming Out, Daddy Kink, Demons, Denial of Feelings, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian Sex, Oblivious Wynonna, Revenants, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2018-11-28 21:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11426874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/failedabortion/pseuds/failedabortion
Summary: An old friend of Nicole's arrives in Purgatory and perhaps Wynonna wants to be more than friends with her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The Waverly thing has been dealt with by the time this takes place. Also, imagine they have a moment of peace and quiet for a bit in the beginning of it all.

Waverly strolled into the station, excited to see her girlfriend at work. Things had been rough for a while, but everything seemed to right itself. They knew not to let their guards completely down, but it'd be a waste to not enjoy the peace and quiet for at least a little while. Their peace together was interrupted much sooner than expected when Nedley brought in a girl, thrashing around and kicking.

"Do you know her?" Nedley asked and the girl stopped kicking and thrashing. Her hair was bleached blonde, but was fairly dark at the roots and just overall, messy. "Because she put up a fight to see you."

"Oh my god Charlie." Nicole said and the girl smiled at her. "What did she do?"

"Got in a bar fight, might want to check up on Wynonna." Nedley said, letting her go. Charlie ran a hand through her frizzy hair and then sat down in the chair closest to Nicole. "I might not be so nice next time we meet."

"Noted." Charlie said, her voice a low rasp. "Nicky, bring it in."

"No." Nicole said and Charlie looked offended. "I'm calling your parents and you're going home with them. There's no way that you can stay here, I don't trust you to live by yourself without getting in trouble."

"I don't really have anywhere to go Nicole." Charlie said and Nicole glanced up, surprised by the use of her full name and not one of the nicknames. "You could send me to Texas, Florida, Louisiana, or Minnesota, nobody would be there to take me in."

"What happened?"

"They fucking died, all of them. It was crazy, happened a little bit after you got here." Charlie said and Nicole looked sad. "It was like something was hunting everybody, which is why when I saw your name pop up here, I came running as fast as possible."

"I'm happy you're safe." Nicole said hugging her tightly. "I guess I'll hold you up for a couple of days and then help you find a place to stay."

"You're too good for me Nicky." Charlie said before taking a drink from the cup of coffee on Nicole's desk. The door was swung open and an angry looking Wynonna walked in, a bit of dried blood on her face and a few cuts and bruises.

"God I hate idiots in this town. Some drunk bitch started a fight." Wynonna said, looking at her face in the little mirror. "She's honestly lucky that Nedley took her away when he did. Because a couple more hits and my second wind would have come and she'd be a dead woman."

"Wanna bet?" Charlie asked and Wynonna turned around and glared at her. "Charlie Lincoln and honey, a couple more hits and your ass would have been out cold."

"I see Nedley left her for you to deal with." Wynonna said turning to face Nicole who shook her head. "Wait, she let her go."

"Yeah, but she's going to be under house arrest." Nicole said and Wynonna smirked. "Charlie this is Wynonna Earp, my girlfriend's older sister."

"I see sexy runs in the family." Charlie said and Nicole put her head in her hands. "Perhaps, I can make up for that fight with dinner, I used to cook for my dad's cop buddies all the time."

"I don't know, you might poison me." Wynonna said and Nicole glanced over at Waverly who was a bit shocked by it all. "Also, you fight dirty."

"No, I fight how I was taught." Charlie said standing up. "I make a mean lasagna if that's your thing?"

"She really does, it's the best I've had." Nicole said and Wynonna agreed to the dinner. "Actually, I think it's a great way for Charlie to meet everybody, make a decent impression."

"You aren't scared your girl will taste my cooking and leave you?" Charlie asked and Nicole threw a pair of handcuffs at her. "You aren't getting these back."

"Yes I am." Nicole said and Charlie threw them back. "Can the two of you take her shopping to get stuff for dinner?"

"Yeah." Waverly said and Wynonna shook her head. "Wait, why do both of us have to be there?"

"Because I doubt that just one of you could handle it." Nicole said and Charlie nodded. Waverly and Wynonna took Charlie to the store, realizing halfway through the ride neither of them had a whole lot of money on them.

"Shit, how are we supposed to pay for the ingredients?" Waverly asked and Charlie held out a large wad of cash, which she'd been holding in her bra. "Holy shit, are you rich or something?"

"Kind of, it's complicated." Charlie said as the car was parked and they all got out. Immediately, Charlie went to the pasta and looked at the different brands. "Your store reminds me of this one down in Texas, except for it actually has a bit more variety."

"Can you hurry up?" Wynonna asked and Charlie grabbed three boxes of noodles and a few bottles of sauce. "You do realize you're not feeding everybody in town right?"

"Yes I do, but trust me you'll be happy there will be as much as there is." Charlie said walking towards the produce to get more stuff. Once they had all of the stuff for the lasagna and a couple of extra things for pie, Charlie paid for it and even managed to stop by the liquor store and buy lots there.

Wynonna took her home before going back to work, leaving Waverly to watch over her. Charlie put on some music and started cooking. By the time Nicole had gotten there, everything was in the oven, things just getting done when everybody started filing in. Once everybody was sitting down and had started eating, Charlie began to pour drinks.

"Oh no." Nicole said as she brought the drink to her face. "Why do you do this to me?"

"Because it's both amazing and terrible." Charlie said as Doc took his first bite. He made a satisfied sound and Wynonna had yet to actually eat, still picking at it. "To the knowledge that Nicole will be up half of the night puking."

"To me having the day off tomorrow." Nicole said knocking back the drink. "Damn it, that's bad."

"Okay, how the hell did you make this?" Waverly asked and Nicole gave her a look, knowing that the girl had watched her. "This is absolutely amazing, this shit's holy. Wynonna, even if she did poison it, it'll be worth it."

"Fine." Wynonna said taking a bite and burning part f her mouth. "Shit, that's really good, but really hot."

"To Nicole's friend here being an amazing cook." Doc said and everybody raised their drinks, taking sips before twitching slightly. "This is strong, very strong."

"It's what we used to drink back in high school at the parties nobody came to." Charlie said and Nicole smiled, putting an arm around her friend. They continued to eat and it was decided that everybody would just stay the night there, Doc taking the couch, Waverly and Nicole sharing a bed, and Wynonna sharing a bed with Charlie.

"Where'd you learn to cook like that?" Wynonna asked and Charlie shrugged. "I'm kind of curious about what that pie will taste like."

"Well, it's sweet with a bit of a kick from the whiskey I put in." Charlie said and Wynonna smiled. They fell asleep talking and despite their rocky start, Wynonna could see herself getting along with Charlie fairly well.


	2. Chapter 2

Since the dinner, Charlie managed to get three secured weeks out of Nicole. She claimed it was just enough for her to find a job and cough up some rent money. She'd hung around Nicole's friends in the span of a week, not really knowing them, but trying to make an impression. Nicole was always out of the house by the time she woke up, maybe even stopping in for lunch, which Charlie always seemed to cook for her. Normally during the night Charlie would go to the bar, Doc driving her home if she didn't walk by herself. However, last night she'd outdone herself, managing to get three bottles empty in the span of an hour.

"Nicky, what time is it?" Charlie asked and Nicole glanced at her friend. "My head hurts too much to open my eyes." 

"It is 6:45." Nicole said and Charlie groaned, not having been awake this early in forever. "Get ready, you're coming with me to work." 

"First I'm under house arrest, now I'm being forced against my will to the police station." Charlie said and Nicole tossed her a shirt. "Feels like high school all over again. Except for this time, you're an official goody two shoes." 

"Shut up and get ready." Nicole said and Charlie walked over to the bathroom and showered. She was out and partially dressed by the time that Nicole was pouring their coffee. "You're gonna be on your best behavior at the station." 

"Yeah, I get it." Charlie said grabbed the cup and walking outside. Nicole immediately chased after her, a coat in hand as they walked to the car. Charlie buttoned her shirt as they drove, Nicole occasionally glancing at her friend. "Man, you got hot. I mean, really hot." 

"Thanks." Nicole said and Charlie looked around. "So, they're really dead?"

"Yeah, I would have invited you to the funerals, but some feds took their bodies and I wasn't sure where you were." Charlie said and Nicole looked slightly guilty. "I don't mind, I mean, a call around Christmas would have been nice, but it's pretty hard to call somebody you don't want to talk to." 

"Why would you think I don't want to talk to you?" Nicole asked and Charlie gave her a look. "Seriously, you're my best friend, I love you."

"I'm a fucking mess dear." Charlie said and Nicole turned her attention to the road. "Besides, I was the one who ended shit horribly. Hell, you having to leave was my fault." 

"I didn't have to leave, it just seemed like the safest option." Nicole said and Charlie pulled a ring from her pocket. "What's that?"

"A gift from a girl I'd met travelling, Kenzi." Charlie said and Nicole nodded. "She knew a thing or two about all this weird shit. Like me, she was mourning a lost love." 

"Mourning?" Nicole asked and Charlie nodded. "Who died?"

"Riley." Charlie said and Nicole wasn't sure who she was talking about. "Girl from college. Anyways, back to Kenzi, she was taking care of some kid. She told me I was right about all the crazy shit in my life, it being abnormal." 

"Well, it's nice you got clarity." Nicole said as they pulled into the station. "We can talk more later."

"That's essentially it really." Charlie said and they went inside.

"Nicole!" Waverly said kissing her girlfriend. "There's some serious business we need to attend to."

"Yeah, Charlie you stay there and don't get into any trouble." Nicole said and Charlie nodded, taking a seat in her friend's chair. Nicole ran off with Waverly, who had a slightly more concerned look on her face than normal.

"What's up?" Nicole asked and Waverly fiddled with her hands for a couple of seconds. "Seriously, what's up?"

"Your friend might not be human." Dolls said and Nicole looked shocked. "I have reason to believe she's some kind of demon."

"Don't do anything until you're completely sure." Nicole said and Wynonna looked at her funny. "Seriously, I don't care if it's not the real Charlie, I've waited too long to see her again for her to be taken away. It's close enough for me."

"Nicole, it could be dangerous." Waverly said and Wynonna ran out in front of both of them. She got to Charlie just before Nicole, who barely managed to shield Charlie's body with her own as Wynonna got out her gun. 

"Put it down Wynonna." Nicole said, her voice stone cold. Charlie took in a deep breath and shoved Nicole out of the way, managing for her to land in the chair next to her. "Charlie?"

"Kind of." Charlie said taking a step closer to Wynonna and putting the gun to her chest. "If you're gonna do it, you'll do it my way."

"Are you gonna hurt anybody?" Wynonna asked and Charlie shook her head. "I don't see a reason why she has to die then." 

"I told you to leave it alone!" Nicole yelled and everybody turned to her, surprised by her sudden outburst.

"Nicky, it's cool, she didn't kill me." Charlie said and Nicole's glare didn't soften towards Wynonna. "I can help you guys out, if you need it." 

"No, it's dangerous." Nicole said and Charlie gave her a look. "You're getting training first." 

"You got it dude." Charlie said and Nicole uncrossed her arms. "Guess I'm on my way to being one of you." 

"Yeah." Waverly said and things went back to normal. Well, as normal as they could with the tension still in the air. Nicole did paperwork, Waverly came in and flirted, Wynonna began to prepare a room for Charlie to train in. Just as Nicole was flirting sickeningly with Waverly, Charlie snuck away to the training room.

"Hey." Charlie said and Wynonna looked up. "I just want to make sure that if shit comes to it, you'll be ready to kill."

"If shit comes to it?" Wynonna asked and Charlie nodded. "What are you anyways?"

"Shifter." Charlie said and Wynonna nodded. "I turn into animals and shit sometimes. I guess you could say werewolf, but I can also do it on command." 

"Oh." Wynonna said and Charlie nodded. "How much training do you need?"

"I'm not what one would call trained, but I've been in enough bar fights to be able to take a hit." Charlie said and Wynonna smirked, remembering the first time they met. "However, my ability comes in handy, something about my blood makes me a bit more difficult to put down." 

"Noted." Wynonna said and Charlie grabbed one of the guns on the table. "How are you with weapons?"

"Shit with guns." Charlie said smiling. "However, I am great with other weapons. Especially sharp ones."

"I'm sorry for, the whole thing earlier." Wynonna said and Charlie shrugged it off. "Nicole seems pissed."

"She's just protective over me. I'm unpredictable at best." Charlie said and there was a knock on the door. "Nicky, what's up?"

"I'm going out for lunch." Nicole said and Charlie nodded. They walked off together, Nicole not bothering to wait for Waverly. "How are you being all buddy buddy with the woman that had a gun pointed at you this morning?"

"Forgive and forget." Charlie said and Nicole gave her a look. "Look, it's easier for me to know that somebody can put me down if things come to it." 

"It won't come to it, you've grown up without killing anybody." Nicole said and Charlie looked down. "It's not a problem anymore."

"No it is a problem Nicole." Charlie said and Nicole looked surprised at the use of her full first name. "I'm a fucking monster. Any of my family that didn't get killed protecting me from people, got killed by me. I'm fucking dangerous and you need to back the fuck up." 

"Charlotte Natalia Lincoln, you are not a monster." Nicole said and Charlie rolled her eyes. "We'll chain you down if we need to." 

"Kinky babe." Charlie said before turning on her heels and walking towards the burger place across the street. "Also, prepare yourself now Nicky."


End file.
